Red Love
by angielynnc
Summary: Christian Grey came into my life and changed everything  He was beautiful and brilliant. Jagged and white-hot. I was drawn to him as I'd never been to anything or anyone in my life. I craved his touch like a drug. I had demons and he was willing to help me over come them, even if it drag him more into the darkness. I prayed that the torment of my pasts didn't tear us apart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Red Love**_

Chapter one

I stood in front of the mirror at Bella's boutique mesmerized, by the beautiful red gown Isabelle had chosen for me. The way it emphasizes my curves made it sexy, but classy. walking out the changing room Isabelle nods in approval I can't help, but smile at my silly friend.

"So what time is he picking you up?" she asks.

"Eight o'clock!" I answered, my hands looking for the tag, I take a second look when I visualize the price.

"Come on Ana you deserve it!" she tempts me.

"It does look good on me." I take a second glimpse before I change my mind I take it off and pay for it. I will worry about my Credit card bill later.

"So five oclock?"Isabelle asks.

"sounds good later girlfriend." I laugh and walk out having spent plenty of money in one day.

As the hours pass, I regret my decision more and more. When Brandon asked me to go with him to the annual Valentines ball, a black tie event I had wondered why a man as good-looking as he would want to take a woman uninterested in him, when women occasionally threw themselves at him. I Should had said no to him, but I love him and when the puppy eyes came out the no goes out the window. He holds a special hold on me that I can't explain his my best friend, my confidant I give or do anything for him as he would for me, however, I truly hate him at this moment while Isabelle does my hair.

"Stay still I'm almost done!" She yelled. After placing the last touches she moves back.

"Okay, all done, you look amazing!" She smiles and grabs my dress, I stand up and take off my rope. I zip-up the dress and I truly feel beautiful.

The moment we walk into the hotel I take a deep breath, I feel nervous I cant explain why my chest feels tight and I look back at the door wanting to turn and run out. I'm stop by Brandon.

"Relax Ana, we will drink and eat and I will have you back home before your bedtime." He laughs making fun of how much I hate going out. "Come lets mingle" he hold his hand out for me, I accepted it.

The ball room is beautifully done red roses covering every inch of the room, the atmosphere romantic, Brandon hands me a glass of champagne and I thankful take it. I feel small around all this important people, it is very noticable that I don't belong here.

the night consisted of rich man who talk about work and politics, wives who have nothing better to do then gossip. I nodded when needed and laughed at the occasional joke which they weren't even funny.

"Ana, come I want to introduce you to someone" Brandon say's I follow him.

"This is Jessie, the vice president of Red enterprises." He says. "This is my best girl Ana steel" she smiles and ignores me, saying something to Brandon hat I don't care to listen to.

An hours later and too many glasses of champagne, the coördinator takes the microphone and asks for everyone to take their seats. I look for Brandon, and see him coming out of the bathroom fixing his tie, a red-headed behind him looking a little ashamed. Thankfully, no one else but me see them. Brandon sees me and walks towards me.

"You couldn't wait until after the party?" I ask very disappointed with him. He laughs and brushes-off my question. When we arrive at our table I notice Jessie the rude blonde who I meet earlier siting beside me.

Great!

Brandon takes a moment to talk to everyone laughing and joking around until he talks to Jessie "Where the heck is Elijah?" He asks.

Elijah? That name brought so many good and bad memories, I hadn't though of him in a long time no I told myself not to think about him now. That name was forbidden never to talk about. What if it was him? No it couldn't be the same guy I told myself.

"He had a late meeting, but he will be here." She smiles her eyes full of love.

the dinner, had been blend nothing special the only thing truly worth remembering was desert, chocolate mousse with raspberries very delicious. I reached for my purse, needing to check my phone, but it isnt in there I look and look. I retraced my steps in my head and remembered taking a picture in Brandon's car.

"Brandon I need your keys." I whisper.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"I left my phone!" he rolls his eyes and hands me the keys, I kiss him in the cheek and head for the elevator.

Thankfully my phone is sitting in the passenger seat, I check no miss calls or text messages. Heading to the elevator the doors open I take a step in and wait for the doors to close when I hear someone shooting to hold the door open.

"Hey thanks!" His smile fades and surprise takes over. it couldn't be. Elijah Blackwood, the man who hurt me the most. His tie was red and his shirt brilliantly white, the brightness of his shirt bringing out the red. As he stood there with his jacket open and his hands shoved casually into his pants pockets, the sight of him was like running smack into a wall I hadn't known was there. I jerked to a halt, my gaze rivered to the man who was more striking than I'd remembered. My hands clenched against the urge to smack him. The doors began to close. He takes two steps forward and presses the button for the 22nd floor.

"I had wondered if I would ever run into you." The sound of that implacable voice broke me out of my momentary daze. How could he still affect me this way after so many years. I take a step away from him I need my distance.

"I'd hoped I would never see you again!" It wasn't true. He stepped closer to me cornering me, my breath became as ragged as my heartbeat. I felt that pull to him again, the one that had pulled me to him years back, as if time had never passed. I hated my body for betraying me, for wanting his hands on me.

"Are you here for the party?" He asks.

"Yes, " I answer my voice very low. I feel his gaze move to my cleavage, but I kept my attention trained on the elevator doors. My heart is racing in my chest, my stomach quivering I am in dangerous territory. Finally the elevator reaches its destination and the doors open Brandon's face comes to light when I take a step out.

"There you are Ana I've been looking for you!" Brandon takes my hand.

"Elijah your finally here you prick!" He laughs.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun now." He smiles.

"Ana this is Elijah Blackwood, one of my best mates!" Brandon doesn't know anything about my passed, I had try forgetting about that eighteen year old who did things I wish I could take back.

"Hi nice to meet you" I say with a fake smile, I am thankful when Jessie barges in the conversation.

"Darling, you made it!" Jess smiles, walking towards Elijah.

"I told you I would." Elijah answers annoyed. I walk away needing a really strong drink.

" Martini neat hold the olives." I bark at the bartender.

He hands me, my drink and disappears, I am thankful for that I regret this night more than anything I wish I had never seen him. A single tear comes out. Pull it together Ana just a little longer.

"Rough night?" The man beside me says when I'm about to turn and tell him to get lost, I stop and take in the beautiful man standing in front of me.

He holds his hand out for me "Christian Grey, can I buy you a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: please review let me know what you think. Not sure if I should continue!**

**chapter 2**

"Ana can we talk?" Elijah asks standing way too close to me.

I turn taking a last sip off my drink "Thanks for the offer Mr. Grey, but ill have to pass" I manage to fake a smile and head towards Brandon its time I get out of here.

"Pleas Ana!" he reaches for my elbow, and I feel the pain he ones cause me come back.

_I need to get out of here before I lose it!_

"there is nothing to talk about Elijah." I grab my purse and begin looking for Brandon, but I give up and decide a text will do. "You made everything clear the night you walked out of my life... oh god please just leave me alone."

He says nothing and I move pass him heading towards the elevators, I try my hardest to hold back the tears. the elevator opens and I rush in and sink to the floor my head is spinning, I can't hold the tears anymore and I let them out not caring who hears me anymore. all the insecurities I had once come rushing back, Elijah had been my everything once and seeing him tonight reminded me of all the horrible things he had put me through. I get up and pull myself together grabbing my purse I walk out the elevator I head out the door and the door man asks if I will be needing a taxi I nod thankfully and wait. my eyes are red from crying and I am grateful for the silence in the taxi.

the moment I walk into my apartment I am welcome by my roommate Kate.

"Ana how was the ..." Kate stares at me like she can see through me "Ana what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." I try to smile but fail miserable.

"Don't lie to me" she holds my hands " your eyes are red you been crying!"

_Oh Kate if only you knew._

"I'm your best friend I know you tell me ?" she asks.

"Elijah." that's all I can manage out.

She walks me to my room and heads into my closet and grabs sweat pants and a t-shirt she helps me get off my dress and get dress.

"Tell me everything!" she demands.

"He was at the party. oh god Kate I didn't know he would be there." tears form in my eyes.

she hugs me "Thank god I wasn't there I would have killed him"

"Brandon and him are friends you know." I say almost whispering

She says nothing, but her face gives her away. "you knew!" I scream.

"Wait, yes I didn't know until this afternoon it was only made public record today that he took over red enterprises ."

"Red enterprises he owns it?"

she nods. " I think I want to be alone please"

"Ana I.."

"Please Kate." I plea

* * *

I lay in my bed feeling hopeless I close my eyes wishing for a moment of peace. years had passed and I had grown to forget, but seeing him tonight brings back memories that aren't welcome. We had met senior year of high school, he was my first real boyfriend well my first on everything really. I had fallen for him hard the year we graduated we decided to move in since we had both got into the same university, Everything had been perfect until it wasn't. everything change the minute I told him I was pregnant he was distant, he would stay out late, drink. He would ignore me most of the time, like he resented me for being pregnant. I wasn't surprise when one day he didn't come home at all, but as the days went by I knew he was gone for good. The fact he left without saying good-bye or that he didn't care about us hurt me the most.

I hate my self for being this affected, I wish I hated him. however I could never hate him. the moment I saw him the feelings came rushing back the way he made me feel, how we used to be oh god I miss him.

_Snap out of it Ana he isn't worth it. __I scream in frustration in agony._

One cup of Brandi just one cup it will take some of the pain away, oh god I need it more than I need my next breath. I grab my jacket and go towards the door needing to get out of here when my cell phone buzzes letting me know a new text message arrived.

*_where r u?* Brandon text me._

I totally forgot to text him_. _I ignore it not in the mood to talk to anyone, I get to the kitchen and look for my car keys, when I finally find them I head to the door when Kate comes out of her room.

"Ana where you going?" I hear her shouting behind me.

I pick up my sped and get in my car I lock the door and turn on the car within minutes Kate's trying to open the car door. "I'm sorry" I say, but I'm not sure she can hear me.

turning the corner I let the tears out, I need to find a bar fast. after a few minutes of driving I sight a bar call Shades and park my car and walk towards it.

The minute I walk in I take a seat in one of the bar stools and wait for the bartender to take my order. the atmosphere is quite, classy I would say.

"Are you following me?" the person next to me says and I turn wondering who it is. when I see Christian Grey sitting beside me with that beautiful smile of his my day brightness a bit.

"I could ask you the same!" I say wondering where my drink is.

"Well since I was sitting here first and I own this place is you who is following me!" he laughs.

taking a sip of my drink I welcome the after burn of the Brandi, the background music relaxes me and I finally begin to come down.

"Why aren't you at the party still?" I ask.

"not my scene" he smiles. "I only attended so I could meet the new CEO of red enterprises" he answers

"Elijah Blackwood?"

"Oh you know him?"

"No!" I answer angrier that I should.

"So why is a woman like you sitting here by herself?" he asks.

"well technically I'm sitting here with you." I smile.

he laughs. "Well as much as I'm enjoying your company I have an early meeting that I can't miss." he stands up "Well it was nice seen you again Miss. Steel until next" he winks at me and walk away.

I down the last of my drink and decide that maybe getting drunk isn't the best way to go about all of this I call the bartender and ask for my bill. I had him my Credit car, but he Immediately gives it back.

_"Mr. Grey took care of your bill." he says and walks away._

_I smile and walk out._


End file.
